Snapdragons and Snowdrops
by ActualGayGirl
Summary: Jack has to get a Valentine's day present for Hiccup still. But with it being the night before, most of the flower shops sold out, and a subborn little sister determined on getting a specific gift, will he be able to? Valentine's day One-shot! Sorry it's late!


**A/N: So, I know its not exactly Valentine's day, but I came up with this idea the Friday before it. I had publish it though. Its for my friend, SakuraNadeshiko12, who I mentioned in the last chapter of my story, Sort of Brothers. I promised I'd get it done by today and I did!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything you might recognize.**

* * *

Jack couldn't say he wasn't nervous. He wasn't sure if Hiccup would like his gift, or think that it was stupid or girly. Honestly flowers weren't the first thing you thought of when looking for a gift for your boyfriend. But Hiccup wasn't exactly the same as every other boyfriend.

While most guys would think that giving them a flower as a gift meant they thought you were weak, Hiccup was different. A _lot_ different.

He had a special fondness for nature and plants, with flowers included. Hiccup enjoyed walking in the woods in the fall and just admiring the colors of the trees. He had his own little garden on the inside ledge of his window, complete with flowers and other green plants Jack didn't know the name of, though really it wasn't hard to confuse Jack when it came to plants.

And Jack had looked hard for flowers that would fit Hiccup's personality. To him flowers all looked the same. But Hiccup really meant a lot to Jack, and Jack wanted to get him something that he would like.

It had taken a while for Jack to find something. Eventually, he had to ask his sister, Emma, for help. She knew flowers much better than Jack.

When Jack had asked Emma about it, she had been in the kitchen sorting through her Valentine's day candy she had gotten from her school party. Jack remembered those. He always thought they were the best. Because of the candy of course. So, as Jack walked into the kitchen doorway, he came up behind Emma and swiftly grabbed a piece of chocolate.

Emma whipped her head around to see what sinister monster had dared to take her candy. What she saw was Jack unwrapping a Hershey's bar, breaking off a piece, and sticking it in his mouth.

Jack smirked at his sister. She really was adorable, especially when she was pouting like that. "Jack, give it back!" Though he wasn't exactly fond of the whining that often occurred after the pouting.

"Emma, it's just one piece. You have a lot more." Emma let out a grumpy breath and mumbled, "Yeah, well, that piece was better that the others."

Jack smirked again. He knew the reason why. "Did Jamie give that one to you?" He asked, breaking off another piece of chocolate and sticking it in his mouth.

Emma blushed _hard_. Her entire face turned red and she tried to stutter out a response.

"N-no. I just-t like tha-t kind of c-candy." She looked at the rest of her candy. Then she looked back at Jack. Her face was still red, but she could speak pretty clearly. "Jamie had nothing to d-do with it."

Jack knew she was lying. She had had a crush on Jamie ever since she met him, in first grade when he moved to Burgress. Now in fifth grade, she still liked him. "Sure, okay." Then he straightened up a bit. "I have something to ask you Emma. It's about Hiccup."

Emma just stared at him. Then she whispered, "Are you going to break up with Hiccup? Why?"

Jack rushed to correct his mistake. _That's probably the worst way ask any question regarding your boyfriend,_ Jack thought, _Great way to end the day._

"No, no! I just need your help picking out a gift for him." He glanced back at Emma, "I'm not exactly good at these things."

She broke out into a smile. "Good. If you broke up with Hiccup on Valentine's day, I would be so mad at you." She grabbed a caramel from her pile and unwrapped it. She tossed it in her mouth. "So, any ideas for what you're going to get him?"

"Yeah. Hiccup likes flowers, but you know that. I was thinking about getting him some, but I don't know what kind."

Emma was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. She was smiling so big Jack thought her face might crack in two. "Hiccup likes dragons, right?" She asked.

Jack scoffed, "More like obsessed with them." Emma smiled even more.

"Snapdragon." She said with a huge smile.

"What?" Jack asked.

Emma laughed. That was good because she looked like she might burst with excitement is she didn't let any of it out. "The perfect kind of flower for Hiccup!"

She jumped out of her chair and did a happy dance, "Yes, yes, yes!"

"Really?" Jack asked. He was still a bit skeptical on this whole 'flowers' idea, but Emma seemed to think it was perfect.

"Yes, now come on! We need to find some! Valentine's day is tomorrow!"

And with that, she dragged Jack out the door.

* * *

Again, Jack was nervous. He was waiting outside Burgress High School for Hiccup, who had promised to meet him there.

In a nearby bush Jack hid a vase of snapdragons. He wanted them to be a surprise for his boyfriend. It would be too obvious to just be holding them in plain sight.

It had taken Jack and Emma forever to find any flowers, let alone a specific day before Valentine's day isn't the best time to go shopping for Valentine's gifts. Everything will be gone.

They went to almost every shop, kiosk, and boutique in the city, but they almost never found any snapdragons.

At least, until the fifth store.

By that time Emma and Jack had been all over the city, but still hadn't found any. Everywhere they went, they were lucky to find a few pieces of candy. Some of which Jack had wanted to get, just incase they didn't find any flowers for Hiccup, but Emma wouldn't let him. She said that if Jack had wanted the gift to mean anything, it had to be something meaningful. So Jack put down the candy and Emma dragged him to another store.

The fifth store was a little shop called 'Flower Finds'. Jack had thought that name was cute, but Emma got really excited. She determined that Jack would find the gift there, she just knew it.

And she had been right. There were still lots of flowers left in that store. When he and Emma walked in, the teenaged sales clerk barely looked up.

Emma squealed with excitement. She rushed off down aisle three, nearly knocking down a stack of pink pots with red and white heart designs on them.

Jack chuckled a bit. Then he went to find what he was looking for.

As he walked, he pulled up a picture of the flowers on his phone. He wasn't going to be able to find them if he didn't know what they looked like, right?

He passed by an aisle with only green plants. Not that one. Then an aisle with roses of many colors, but mostly red. Not that one either. Jack looked through almost all the flowers but still hadn't found any snapdragons. By this time he was getting frustrated. But then he found them.

They were the perfect color. The bottom was orange and faded up to red. It was perfect for Hiccup.

That's what Jack had thought. At the time. Now he wasn't so sure.

"Hey Jack." Jack had been so lost in thought, he hadn't heard Hiccup approach him.

Hiccup looked adorable, as always. He was wearing a green sweater, and blue jeans. But was most adorable was that his arms were behind his back like he was hiding something.

"Hey." Jack barely had time to say anything, because Hiccup said something else, "I got you something."

Hiccup moved his arms from behind his back, and in his hands was three small white flowers. "They're snowdrops"

Jack hugged Hiccup. Hiccup wasn't really expecting it, so he had stumbled a bit, but after regaining his balance, he hugged back.

Once they broke apart, Hiccup and Jack were both smiling like idiots.

"I wasn't sure if you would like it." Hiccup said. Jack laughed, " _You_ were nervous?"

Jack turned behind him and pulled the flowers out from in the bush.

When Hiccup saw them, he smiled even bigger.

Jack got another hug. Only this time Hiccup was the one who initiated it.


End file.
